


Saturday Morning

by 94_93



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Sex, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Cries During Sex, Smut, Sub Top Richie Tozier, Swearing, Top Richie Tozier, really light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94_93/pseuds/94_93
Summary: "Something wrong, Rich?”“Eds, I swear to god, you gonna kill me. Can I please start moving?”“No.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to a mutual on Twitter and she asked me to make a fic about this fanart (nsfw) twitter.com/junkyard_nsfw/status/1280619581837463552
> 
> And I said "I will try my best"
> 
> Please note that english isn't my first language, so if there's something that is grammatically incorrect just say something and I'll adjust it accordingly.

It was really early when Richie started to move. He was used to being awake early to make breakfast for Eddie like a good trophy husband he is. 

(Ok that was a lie. He is old, he had a really good paying job - he was famous for god’s sake - and maybe he wasn’t that skilled in the kitchen, but Richie made a mean coffee.)

The first thing he notices as he gains conscious was the warm body against his. It was always so good to feel close to someone as soon as he woke up and have a lazy morning spooning his lover. He never imagined that being like this with the love of his life could be possible. After almost frightening 40 years in the closet and having drunk one night stands finding safety and solace with another man was soothing. The second thing he notices is the hard on between his legs. That was another good surprise since he got together with Eddie; they had a really _healthy_ sex life. If you know what I mean.

Richie didn’t even try to resist his hot husband. He puts his arms around his middle pulling the shorter closer. His dick fitting perfect against Eddie’s ass. He couldn't contain his moan against his neck.

“Richie...” he could hear the smile in his voice as Eddie stretched himself, settling his back in Richie’s broad chest getting impossibly closer to each other. He could feel everything so well.

“Morning, Eds.” Richie started giving him little kisses on his shoulder avoiding the tank top.

“You couldn't wait a little bit more? You know I like extra sleep on weekends.” Eddie complained. You see, he did like the situation but he did also like making things difficult for Richie.

“Little Richie can’t think about anything else besides your butthole.” He said joking. Mostly. “Can I touch you, please?” 

“Oh I don’t know, Richie. I think I’m still sore after last night. You didn’t even clean me up.” Eddie said caressing his husband’s hand looking disinterested.

“Pretty please?” He started to sound a little desperate, his hips moving involuntarily until Eddie slapped his arm. 

“Behave yourself.” He sounded annoyed but in reality he was enjoying this too much. He loved controlling everything about his life and that included the fun in bedroom most of the times. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t him who was doing the penetration, commanding Richie was the best feeling ever and hearing him sound hopeless was a huge turn on. Richie was always the giving type so even if he was topping he needed some discipline and he needed to learn how to obey. “How about you finger me a little bit?”

“You know I would love to, Eds.” He gave him one more kiss on his nape and didn’t even hesitate on pulling Eddie’s shorts down searching for his hole. But first he couldn’t resist the urge to feel his fat ass. He couldn’t be more blessed than having a twunk husband. He was lucky enough to marry the love of his live, but having him all beefed up? It was like he won the lottery. 

He circulate his thumb around the area feeling it still wet from last night activities. Eddie couldn’t contain his moan as Richie made him relax with his motions. After 4 years together he just knew how to push his buttons. Feeling him loose enough Richie penetrated Eddie with two fingers, impatient.

“Calm down.” He warned.

“Sorry, you’re just so fucking good to me.” Listen he was _thirsty_ and a little bit of impatient. He _needed_ his dick wet, but he also knew that his husband was mean. Fuck, he could remember the last time he misbehave and his ass was sore from getting spanked by Ed’s hand and the whip and the fucking belt. Shit. Richie could feel his cock getting harder.

He took a deep breath and started moving his fingers slowly in and out, just feeling him inside. He always loved this part, making Eddie come apart with just his long fingers reaching his prostate and stimulating him. 

“Stop.” He said and light tapped the other wirst making Richie take his fingers out of his asshole. Eddie pulled Richie’s shorts down feeling his dick direct against his skin. 

“Please, Eds. I need you.” He moaned really desperate rubbing himself between Ed’s ass cheeks trying his luck. 

“Be patient, babe.” Richie stopped his motion, that was a warning. Eddie’s voice was so sweet while torturing his husband. He grabbed Rich’s cock pressing his thumb against the head, scratching the wet split with his nail lightly. Richie release a long moan in his ear, making Eddie laugh a little. He took the precome that acumulated in his fingers and spread it against his hole.

“Fuck you are so hot, oh my god, please. I can’t see much without my glasses but I’m sure that right there was very fucking hot, babe.” He knew that trying to butter thing up wouldn't help him very much, but a guy can try.

“Shut up.” Sometimes Richie was annoying as fuck, he should have gagged him with something. But at the same time he wouldn't be able to hear him beg for mercy. Eddie took his husband’s dick again and pressed the head into his hole.

“Are you sure? I didn’t prep you that well.” Richie could make a lots of jokes that were lies, but the size of his dick wasn’t one of them. He was a little bigger than normal and he always worried about hurting Eddie, who always took him all like a champ. Well... the first time they were about to have sex as soon as he took off his underwear Eds simply said ‘no’ and got out of the bedroom, but that is another story.

“Shut the fuck up.” Eddie said and slowly started inserting Richie’s cock into himself, pushing his ass against the taller hips until he bottomed out letting out a loud moan as Richie took deep breaths to not come in the spot. “You feel so good inside me. Don’t move.” He said holding Richie’s hand.

The next minutes felt like an eternity to Richie. His dick feeling was so good being hugged by Eddie’s cavity. It was hot and wet and he was already dripping inside him. He sure was sweating like crazy holding Ed so close to him, trying to find some relief. He could feel his back wet through his t-shirt. His belly was tingly and so fucking heated, he couldn't take it anymore and let a small whimper out.

“Something wrong, Rich?” The devil asked like he had nothing to do with it while making his asshole twitch.

“Eds, I swear to god, you gonna kill me.” He was about to start crying. Cockwaming was too much, he was just so eager, maybe that’s why Eddie did things like this. He just loved to tease the shit out of him. “Can I please start moving?”

“No.” The little bitch said smiling and while caressing Richie’s face. And that was when he really started crying. He was trying so hard no to come, not move and to be a good husband, it was just too much. 

“Oh baby, are you okay?” Eddie asked all ‘worried’ as he heard him sniff against his hair. 

“No. Please.” Richie was begging letting out a sob between his lips. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence that sometimes he cried during sex, but it was just when Eddie was being mean to him he had a reputation to uphold (no he didn’t). He just couldn't hold himself. Eds sometimes was so soft and at the same time he made things hurt so good, he never felt anything like that with other people. He took one of Richie’s hand and gave him a little kiss. And finally said:

“Okay, you can move.” The taller immediately let out the breath he was holding, murmuring desperate ‘thank you’s’ at his back as he started moving his hips quickly, aching for release. The motion was uneven, he was just so close. ‘I love you’s’ were said between the gasps and moans. Eddie was biting his lips, holding his voice back, he just wanted to hear Richie. 

It didn’t take long for him to come, after all the teasing he was subjected to. He came with a silent scream into Eddie’s shoulder, trying to contain himself. Tears left his eyes as he tried to regain his normal breathing. Between soft pets from his husband and loving whispers it took him fully five minutes to comeback to reality.

“Fuck you know I love you, but I’m getting too old for this shit, honey.” He murmured to Eddie, who let out a loud laugh fondling with Richie’s hair. 

“Yeah, I know. I also know that you like it. Now be a dear and get out of me.” His voice was so found it didn’t even look like he was a little gremlin. Richie slowly separated himself from his husband, taking his dick out of his ass and putting back his own shorts. That was a mess he would deal with later. 

“Can I make you come?” He asked after noticing Eddie was still hard when he leaned back against the headboard making his joins on his back crack. Maybe Richie wasn’t the only one who was getting old.

“Of course you can, babe.” He replied with a smile. The taller didn’t even hesitate to turn on his stomach and take his husband’s cock in the mouth. He started licking the head, cleaning all the pre-come and pushing his tongue into the slit. Then he put everything he could until his nose got into the public hair. Deepthroat wasn’t a problem for him. Eddie’s dick was smaller than his, but it was _thick_ and it filled his mouth so good, it felt so heavy against his tongue he couldn't hold back his moan. He started sucking with pleasure, the musk taste filling his senses.

“Fuck, Richie, you are so good. You really like sucking cock, don’t you? I bet if you could you would be all day hanging on my cock. Such a good little slut.” His words were so dirty Richie almost wanted to come again, but he knew he wasn’t capable of it right now. Eddie put his hands into his husband’s hair pulling it while trusting up making him tear up again.

“You just like being good to me, right?” Richie tried to nod while being face-fucked. “Fuck, I’m close.” He took himself out of the other mouth rubbing his dick up and down until he come into the tallers face. His breath heavy.

“We both need a shower.” He said feeling disgusting with the sweet and dried cum on his skin. Trying to clean Richie’s face with a discarded shirt from the floor.

“Can I come with you?” And Eddie couldn't resist the look on his face. He smiled and gave him a small peck on the lips.

“Yes, but no funny business.” He said stern. It wasn’t easy having his asshole being pounded by a big ass dick every 8 hours or so.

But in the end there was a little bit of funny business. 

(Eddie’s asshole was spared.)

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first english fanfic that I've ever written... I hope you like it.
> 
> You can find me on twitter @wangja_kim were there's just shitpost.


End file.
